Is that a dog Collar on your boyfriends Neck?
by xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto, no doubt about that. But what about the beloved Kiba? What happens when he grows fond of her and decides to give love a shot? [rated T just in case!] KibaHina [duh] and maybe other pairings
1. Puppy Love

Is that a dog collar on your boyfriend's neck?(KibaHina)

As written by:xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx

DISCLAIMER: I, though I really wished I did, DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Ray-Chan and I are working on it, but until that day comes... these Characters are Kishi-Sama's, not mine.

Chapter one: Puppy love

* * *

Kiba walked silently through the streets of Konoha, Akamaru perched ontop of his head. Thats when he saw his Team mate, Hinata Hyuuga. 

"Oi! Hinata! Over here!" he called, waving. He was grinning widely

Hinata looked up from her thoughts to see who had called her. When she saw it was her friend she smiled a bit and walked up to him. "H-hi Kiba-Kun" she said in her usual soft, quiet voice

"Hey Hinata. I was just about to go and get lunch, do you want to come with?" he asked, hoping to god she'd say yes

"S-sorry Kiba-Kun. I was just heading home. I have a few th-things to take care of" she said quietly, "Maybe we can g-go tomarrow"

Kiba got a slightly disappointed look to his face. "Okay, Ill see you tomarrow then" he said before giving a small wave. After that the two each went in their own seprate direction. Kiba off to lunch, Hinata off to home.

After he had his lunch Kiba went back to meandering around the village. He was thinking of Hinata as he walked. _"Was she was just saying we could get lunch tomarrow to passify me? No, Hinata-Chan isn't like that_" he thought, shaking his head back and forth to try and get his mind to calm down. "Tomarrow will come soon enough" he said with a grin, Akamaru (who at this point was tucked into his jacket) yipped in agreement

At sundown Kiba finally went home. He ate with his family then went straight off to bed. He was worn out and tired, but so excited he could barely sleep. It wasn't like they hadn't eaten together before, they had many times but that was before he started growing so fond of Hinata, plus they had usualy eaten with others, not just the two of them. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his other side, soon drifting off into a light sleep.

He hadn't even realised he'd forgotten to ask Hinata where to meet up at.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I know its short. Shove it. Im tired and My inner Shikamaru is currently controling my motivation. Reveiw and such and I'll continue! If you dont then thestory dies and we'll never know what happens to Kiba and Hinata.

Also, Please be nice with yuor reveiws! This is my first fanfict I've put on here so don't kill me for my accidents! Plus, if you flame, Ray-chan will eat off your face while Deidara and I attack your home XDD (Kidding of course... but you will be injured. brutaly. -evil grin-)


	2. Where, oh where has Hinata gone?

Is that a dog collar on your boyfriend's neck?(KibaHina) 

As written by:xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Deidara would have lived. So would Sasori. DAMN IT WHY DID THEY DIE?!?! oh, right. Excuse the fangirl moment -cough- But yeah. They belong to Kishi-sama and not me

Chapter two: Where oh where has Hinata gone?

* * *

Kiba rolled, yes literally rolled, out of bed the next morning. He landed on the floor with a slight thud. "Hmmmm?" he mumbled sleepily, sitting up on the floor and stretching. He looked at the clock. "Geez its eight?" he grumbled, shaking his head. He usualy didnt sleep so little.

After awhile Kiba began getting ready. Once he was all done he ate breakfast then walked towards the door. He was ready to do some chores around town, then meet Hinata for lunch

Thats when it hit him. He'd forgotten to ask a time or a place.

He smacked his hand to his forehead and figured hed go out and find Hinata before doing his chores so that he could get the time and place

Kiba darted out of the door quickly, Akamaru at his heels.

The two began looking for Hinata, first at her home. No awnser. So they went to where their team usualy practiced next.

Thats where he finally found Hinata. He let out a sigh of relief. It hadn't even taken very long.

When Hinata heard someone behind her she jumped and turned slightly. "K-Kiba-kun?" the girl asked, looking at her team mate in confusion

"Yeah, sorry about this Hinata" he mumbled, "But I realised yesterday we forgot to sit a time and place for lunch..."

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed when she remembered it, "I-im sorry K-kiba-kun. I had f-forgotten."

"So... when do you want to meet up?" he asked anxiously, hoping that she wouldn't turn him down like she'd done yesterday.

"Well I n-need to finish practiceing. Ill be done in t-two hours. Will you come back and get m-me then?" The Hyuuga asked in a quiet voice

"Sure Hinata" Kiba said with a grin, "Ill be back here in two hours!". He ran off to finish his chores as quickly as possible so he could get back to Hinata on time.

* * *

After those hours of erreands and running all over town, Kiba finally made it back in time. It was only eleven, so he figured he'd have time to spend with Hinata before lunch aswell. That made him even more anxious to see her.

When he got there though, no Hinata. He looked around, then got a disappointed look to his face. "I guess she decided not to-" but he was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"K-Kiba-kun?" the voice said softly. Hinata was standing behind him, out of her training clothes and into new ones. Apparently she'd gone home before she came here.

"Huh?" Kiba snapped out of his disappointed trance and looked extremely happy, "You're here!". The boy had the biggest urge to hug her right now

"o-of course I am. I'd never just leave you waiting K-kiba-kun" the Hyuuga said quietly

"Glad to hear it!" Kiba said with a grin, "So what do you want to do? We have a little while before lunch... about an hour..."

"Would you l-like to just sit h-here for awhile? We can talk or do something else if you'd like..." she said in her usual soft voice

"Absolutely!" Kiba said excitedly. He was glad to spend any extra time with Hinata he could. He sat down on the grass and patted the space next to him for Hinata

Hinata smiled softly and sat down next to Kiba.

And so the conversation began...

* * *

Well, what do you think? Its a little longer than the last... about 200 words longer... YAYYYYYY. But anyways, Ill get to work on chapter three tomarrow or tonight. Reveiws are loved! 


	3. DAMN YOU NARUTO!

Is that a dog collar on your boyfriend's neck?(KibaHina) 

As written by:xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Plus, Im sorry If this chapter royaly sucks, Im really upset right now. There was a car crash and a fight and... gah, Im not gonna whine to you people, I dont know you. Anyways, Sorry If this chapter Sucks ass. it isn't MY fault. Its the car wrecks and the whole fight's fault. So nyaaa

Chapter three: DAMN YOU NARUTO

* * *

Kiba glanced over at Hinata, then looked down at the bright green grass that was currently blowing in the wind. "So... what do you want to talk about?" he mumbled as he stared at the ground 

"I don't k-know k-kiba-kun. Is there an-ny thing you w-wanted to t-talk about?" the girl stammered out quietly. It was so unusual being with just Kiba for her in a situation like this.

"Well actually, there kinda was..." Kiba said in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked like he had a slight blush to his cheeks beneath the red markings

"Wh-what is it Kiba-kun?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She wondered why his face looked so oddly red.

"Well, Hinata... the reason I wanted to go to lunch with you is I-" but he was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Hey Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan" a familiar voice said. It was Naruto

"o-oh! H-hi N-naruto-kun" Hinata stammered, turning red because Naruto had put his hand on her shoulder aswell

"So what are you two doing?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two

"Talking" Kiba replied simply. He was a little pissed at the moment because of the fact he'd worked up all that courage, just to have it shoot dow the drain

"Huh? So... nothing too interesting?" Naruto asked absentmindedly

"N-No... s-sorry Na-naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled as her face grew redder

"Alright, Ill be leaving then. See ya!" Naruto said, waving as he walked off.

Kiba scowled at Naruto slightly as he walked away. He was plain flat out pissed. But atleast he had lunch with her...

"whats wrong K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked in a ocncerned voice

"Nothing" he grumbled, crossing his arms. Akamaru gave a small whimper

"Are you s-sure?" She asked

Kiba simply nodded

"Well, wh-what were you going to tell em b-before Na-naruto-kun showed up?" she asked, trying to change the subject

at this Kiba's face turned bright, flaming red. His former courage had abanodoned him. "Nothing... It wasn't important" he grumbled, arms still crossed

Hinata didn't persist, she just sat there silently. They still had about half an hour till lunch...

"Do you want to start walking back to town?" Kiba asked out of the blue

"Huh?" Hinata asked

"Do you want to start walking back to town?" Kiba repeated, "The place I was going to take you to is a good twenty minute walk from here. We'll have a good amout of time to goof around along the way if we want if we leave now"

"Sure" Hinata said, standing up. She offered him her hand, which Kiba gladly took to pull himself up.

"So wh-where is this p-place anyways?" Hinata asked

"Oh, you'll see. Its one of the only places they let Akamaru in with me, and it isn't the nicest place around, but it'll do, right?" he asked. He HOPED it would do

"Its f-fine by me K-Kiba-kun" Hinata said with a soft little smile.

This made Kiba's face redden a bit again, but he quickly sucked it up and his face went back to normal as he led the way to the place they were going for lunch

* * *

AWWWW! Poor Kiba-kun. He nearly told Hinata. 

Oh well, theres still lunch for him to tell her. -wink wink nudge nudge-

But maybe he'll wait. The suspense is Killing you, isn't it?

Well, have your friends read and Reveiw, cause Im not writing a new chapter till I have atleast three reveiws on this one.

Ha.

Ha Ha

-cough-


	4. Lunch at last!

Is that a dog collar on your boyfriend's neck?(KibaHina) 

As written by:xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Naruto... All this belongs to Kishi-sama, except for the story plot which is mine... blah, blah, blah. This one may be a little better because I have some of the greatest friends in the world who are helping me get through this and, though my "family" lost one member, I still have the other two. :

DEDICATION:(Something new -gasp-) This chapter is dedicated to Ayze-kun, Heoga-Chan, Shikyo-Chan, And my other friends who are helping me through my stress. Thanks you guys :3

Chapter four: Lunch at last!

* * *

By the time they got to the resturant, Kiba was starving. He'd taken Hinata all the back ways to avoid any more interuptions like the incident earlier with Naruto. It had worked. The only living thing they encountered on their walk was a small cat, which ran away at the sight of Akamaru.

When they got to the door Kiba opened it and walked in, but kept his hand on it to hold it for Hinata in a slightly less formal way

Hinata nodded in thanks and followed behind Kiba silently. The resturant was busy, but not too busy. It was also rather small and looked like it was well kept and clean.

The two went over to a table and sat down. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head and sat down on the seat next to him, tail wagging.

* * *

Shortly after, the two had placed their orders. Now all they had to do was paitently wait.

There was a slight silence before Hinata worked up the nerve to ask Kiba what he had wanted to say again. "K-kiba-kun... are you s-sure you don't w-want to tell me what y-you were going to say earlier?" she asked quietly

Kiba really did want to tell her. Badly. He was still trying to gain the nerve to tell her though, but he saw that this was a good opening and one that he had to take.

"Well, actually, I guess I will" He mumbled, looking down at the table. He really wasn't acting himself... he was too nervous

Hinata smiled softly in relief. She was glad Kiba hadn't gotten mad because she asked again. "O-okay. Go ahead" she said quietly

Kiba took a deep breath. His face, again, had a somewhat reddish tint. "Well Hinata. I've wanted to tell you this for a long while now. Ever since school you've been really nice and a good friend to me" he began, still looking down at the table

Hinata nodded for him to continue. She was curious to what he was getting at.

"And I wanted to tell you that-" but again, poor Kiba was cut off. This time by a yelling voice

"Kiba-san! Hinata-san!" the voice called. It was coming from the door. It was Ino. From the looks of it, Ino had dragged Shikamaru and Choji with her to lunch... but this wasn't their usual place...

At this Kiba smacked his head on the table and Akamaru whimpered slightly. "Where the hell do they keep coming from..." Kiba grumbled

Ino ran up to the other two, pulling Shikamaru and Choji by their wrists. "Is there room for us?" she asked. Kiba and Hinata were setting at a rather large table for two people (Think kinda like a booth seat)

Hinata nodded, smiled, and scooted over. Kiba did the same but in a far less cheery manor. He looked pissed off.

"Geez Kiba, whats your problem?" Ino asked as she sat next to Hinata

"Nothing" Kiba replied, though his voice sounded normal he still looked frusterated

"K-Kiba-kun... What w-were you going to tell me?" Hinata asked, though she wasn't sure if he'd want to say whatever it was now that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were there

"Its nothing Hinata. I'll tell you later" Kiba sighed, his arms crossed

"Ohhhhh! Does Kiba have a little secret just for Hinata to hear?" Ino asked with a wink, "How cute"

"How troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled

Kiba simply rolled his eyes and looked away, mainly because his face felt hot with embarassment at Ino's comment

"Hey Hinata, Maybe Kiba has a little crush on you or something" Ino said. She was joking, just teasing Kiba, and she had no idea how right she really was

Kiba's face grew hotter as he sat there, still looking away from the others

"Huh?" Hinata asked, her face growing a pinkish tint, "oh... n-no I d-doubt th-that Ino-san"

Ino continued the teasing, not knowing that everything she was saying was dead on and totally true. "Oh come on Hinata-san! Its so obvious, Hes here with you at lunch alone. He probably ment to tell you here."

Kiba's eyes widened in suprise. _"Good guess..."_ he thought

"C'mon Kiba, tell her what you were going to say! We won't say anything" Ino pushed.

"Troublesome woman, just leave him alone" Shikamaru sighed

"No, Im not saying it with you guys here" Kiba said, regaining his normal color then looking over at Ino

"Come on... tell her now" Ino said

Kiba made a "pfft" sound and crossed his arms again. "What will you do if I don't?" he asked

"You don't want to know what I can do to make your life hell" Ino shot back

"She has a point" Choji mumbled

Kiba would have up and left if it weren't for the fact that he was up against the wall on one side and Shikamaru was sitting on his other side. He had no real choice any more

"Wellllll?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"Fine. Whatever. I-I'll just say it" Kiba said with a sigh of defeat, "Hinata... I-"

* * *

BWAHAHAHA! Im gonna leave you stuck there... In suspense... or maybe I won't

Am I that nice?

I guess so...

* * *

"Like you" Kiba finsihed. It was so quiet that only their table could even hear

"So Ino was right?" Choji asked.

Hinata's face was bright red. "I th-think... D-do you r-really..." she stammered, trying to think of what to say. She didn't know if she should give him a chance or if she should turn him down. First she had to be able to finish a sentence...

"HA! I knew it" Ino said proudly

"Hn, no you didn't" Shikamaru said simply

"Yes I did!" Ino snapped, "But anyways. What are you two going to do now?"

* * *

Well? This one is one of my longest

Im proud of it!

tell me what you think, kay?

I have to have 5 reveiws before I start the next chapter!

(Im so evil... I keep raising the amount of reveiws, BWAHAHAHA)

PS: Sorry if some of the characters were Kinda out of their usual way of acting... heh heh


	5. Whatcha gonna do?

_Is that a dog collar on your boyfriend's neck?(KibaHina) As written by:xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx_

**DISCLAIMER:** Please excuse the suckyness of this chapterrrrrrr and the characters belong to Kishi-sama

**DEDICATION:** This one is dedicated to those online college finders that are making MY life a little bit easier

**Chapter five:** Whatcha gonna do?

* * *

"Well?" Ino pryed. She seemed very interested... to the point it was rather annoying.

"I- Well- I- I- I-" Hinata stammered, her face bright, bright red

"Come on" Ino said, "You must have SOME thoughts on this"

"For god's sake leave her alone." Shikamru grumbled, "You're being so Troublesome"

"Can it Shikamaru" Ino said with a 'hmph'

KIba awaited Hinata's response nervously. He was praying that she'd say yes... or let him down easily

Ino looked more anxious than Kiba to hear Hinata's awnser. She was treating this like a cheap soap opera

After about five minutes of anxious waiting, the atmosphere was too much to handle. "Maybe you should go for awhile" Kiba said, shooting a glance at Ino, "I want to talk to her alone"

Ino looked pissed off but she stood up and stormed out of the door. Choji and Shikamaru looked at eachother then went out after her.

"Hinata..." Kiba began, but Hinata cut him off ((Tends to happen alot, eh?))

"Meet me at the academy at seven o'clock tonight I have to go Im really sorry But Ill see you later" Hinata said in a voice so fast her words were a blur. She stood up and darted out of the door

Kiba sat there for a few moments in shock. He hadn't expected her to actually make any sort of plans with him. He grinned widely and looked down at Akamaru. "Looks like things didn't turn out so bad after all, huh?" he asked

Akamaru yipped out something and then ran over the seat and jumped down. Apparently he had said they should go.

Kiba nodded. He stood up and walked to the door, totally forgeting about the luch he and Hinata had ordered. He was hungry, but too happy to eat.

The second he got outside, he was ambushed by none other than Ino

"WELL?" she asked in a prying voice

"Nothing that has to do with you happened" Kiba said before befining to walk off, But Ino grabbed the back of his jacket. She looked angry that he wasn't telling her

"Come on. Tell em and Ill leave you alone" She said

"Nothing that has to do with you happened" Kiba repeated before pulling out of her grasp and walking away agian

This time, Ino let him go. She figured that she'd find out one way or another, eventually. And She had plans to be the first to find out what happened between the other two

Kiba was still in shock as he and Akamaru walked home. Hinata's words kept playing over and over in his head, making him more and more anxious. He still had over six hours of waiting left to do. "I need to think of something to keep busy... anything to keep me from going insane because of waiting" he mumbled with a small sigh

After awhile he decided on something. He'd go home... and sleep.

Or, try atleast

Once he finally made it home he went into his room and flopped down on the bed. He set his alarm for five o'clock PM so that he'd have time to wake up fully and then have time to get there... and maybe even some extra time to go out and about.

He stared at his ceiling. It was almost too silent in the room. To fix this, he again replayed Hinata's words, letting her voice repeat over and over again in his mind

Eventually he closed his eyes. He began drifting off to the sound of her voice in his head

Soon, he and Akamaru both were fast asleep.

* * *

((Switching over to Hinata)) 

Hinata had run home immidiately. She didn't know what she had said or why she had said it or what was going on

needless to say, she was nearly in a panic attack

"OHHHHHH god... whatdidIsaywhatdidIdo?!?!?! Ohhhhhhh" She said, her words running together

she sat in her room, practicly shaking. Her face was still neon red.

"S-seven o'clock?!?! Y-yeah... i r-remember s-saying something ab-bout s-seven o'c-clock" she mumbled to herself, taking deep breaths

Eventually it allllll came flooding back into her mind.

"I h-have to m-meet K-Kiba-kun at the academy a-at S-seven o'clock" she finally whispered to herself, taking deep breaths.

And then she lost her cool again

"Ohhhhhh... whatwillIsaywhatwillIdohowwillIact?!?!?" She asked herself before flopping down on her bed. She was continually taking deep breaths, chokeing in the air like a fish out of water

She let out a small whimper and lay there on her side, staring at the wall. She was nervous. Very nervous. She didn't want to embarass herself again

But now there was nothing to do now but wait

* * *

Well? Did you guys like it?

Hinata and Kiba have a little date... how cute

I'll willingly take suggestions for the next chapter and advice on wha I should do

actually, I'm kinda BEGGING you for it

XD

You know the drill

I wont start writing the new chapter until I get... hmmmm... eh, Ill go with five reveiws again. Five reveiws OR five days. Whichever comes first


	6. Where the hell did Ino come from?

_Is that a dog collar on your boyfriend's neck? (KibaHina) As written by: xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx_

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishi-sama's characters.

**DEDICATION:** I chose to dedicate THIS one to my bestyestest friend Roo. She gave me an idea. I am going to say "SCREW YOU" to all you people who care about the speed that I write at, and I'm going to give you quality. I want to show you what I can REALLY do.

**Chapter six:** Where the hell did Ino come from?!?!?

* * *

Hinata was in and out of frantic spazz attacks for awhile. The basis of her new found routine was…

Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths. Calm for five second. Spazz out like a psychotic bunny on crack. Repeat.

The girl was going to give herself a heart attack if she kept this up. And it didn't look like she was planning on changing the little routine she'd created any time soon

As she was having these attacks, Ino had by some odd stroke of pure, dumb luck managed to sneak into the Hyuuga household. She searched around until she managed to find Hinata's room.

"Finally" she whispered to herself when she heard Hinata's voice. Again, the girl was franticly saying things to herself in an attempt to figure out what she would do

"O-okay. M-meet him a-at the school… no p-problems… M-Maybe I should g-get th-there b-before s-seven though…" Hinata said to herself, unaware that Ino was listening. Then Hinata began to spazz out again. And incase you don't get the drift of what her spazz attacks are like yet...

Hinata gasped in the air. She sounded like she was about to choke or possibly like she was being strangled. Her pale violet eyes were hugely wide. She continued to choke in the air. After awhile she touched her finger to her lips as she usually does and her breathing began to steady. She was finally still. Now she just had to await the next attack to kick in… It wouldn't take long

Ino blinked in surprise, her ear pressed against Hinata's door. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Neji. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with narrow eyes.

Ino stammered out some sort of excuse and ran off down the hall way to leave. Neji walked the other way, shaking his head.

* * *

Now all Ino had to do was wait for the two to meet. She could then sit and listen. "Hmm. This should be fun" she said with a sly smirk to herself as she ran off from the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Five o'clock came soon enough. There was one problem though. Kiba's alarm didn't ring like it was supposed to… he and Akamaru continued to lay there, fast asleep… as well as snoring slightly

* * *

Then, after no time, it was six thirty. Hinata gazed at the clock a few moments before going into another spazz attack. One that was worse than all the others. She let out a slight scream and jumped up. She ran out of her bed room and sped out of the Hyuuga compound.

This was when Kiba finally awoke. He looked at His clock sleepily but when he saw the time, he was WIDE awake. He jumped up out of bed and grabbed Akamaru then darted out of the door. He passed his parents on the way. They gave him an odd look.

"Sorry I gotta go NOW. I can't explain, alright, bye" he said quickly before running out of the door, leaving his family to look extremely confused

* * *

Hinata was now at the academy, looking around nervously for Kiba. It was 6:59. She sighed slightly, thinking that he wasn't coming. She actually seemed disappointed.

Then, in the distance, Kiba was running at his top speed, waving his hand back and forth. "HINATA!" he called out as he ran up to her. When he finally made it there he grinned widely. "Sorry I'm late… I fell asleep and I think my alarm clock is broken" he explained.

Hinata smiled lightly. "I-Its okay K-Kiba-kun" she said, her smile growing slightly. She then looked around. She thought there was no one around so she looked up at Kiba and gave him a peck on the cheek

This caused Kiba's face to redden slightly. He was about to say something then he heard an "Awww!" from the bushes

Ino quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had let herself get caught like that. "Opps" she mumbled, though it was muffled by her hand. She looked around for a way to get away without being seen but she had no good exit.

Kiba walked up to the bushes and saw Ino there. He scowled at her. He looked like he was about to flip on her but then Hinata appeared at his side and she looked up at him then shook her head

Because of this, Kiba sighed and walked away, Hinata following. The two sat down in the grassy area under a far off tree and began to talk.

Ino looked at the two for just a second then scrambled off. She figured now she could leave them alone… or more so, if she didn't want attacked she should leave them alone

And so, the two sat there and quietly began talking, both of them looking very content

* * *

Well?

Was it good?

I personally like it

Please excuse any out of character-ness

Well, I want to know something ELSE from you guys

How long do you think I should make this story?

10, 20, 30, 40, hell, even 50

Just tell me

And your wish is my command

Any who, five reviews or five days, as usual. You know the drill.


	7. The kiss

_Is that a dog collar on your boyfriend's neck? (KibaHina) As written by: xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx_

**DISCLAIMER:** These are not my characters… though I really wish they were… then I'd be able to add exessive amounts of evil character abuse XD

**DEDICATION:** Dedicated to Ray-chan who is finally back! I'm all "FWEEEEE HAPPY!!!" now because within the past few Days things have begun looking up (Other than the looming fear of High school) which means I can write better!

**Chapter seven:** The kiss

* * *

Kiba took a deep breath and sat down. He had something specific he wanted to talk to Hinata about.

Hinata gave him a curious look and sat down next to him, blushing slightly when he draped his arm over her shoulders

"Hinata… What I said in front of Ino and the rest of her team was a lie" Kiba began in a mumble

"So y-you d-don't-"Hinata began in a disappointed voice, but she was cut off

"I don't like you Hinata… I think that I might love you" He said and before he could respond he brought his face to Hinata's and pressed His lips against hers

Hinata was so surprised she pulled away slightly. At this Kiba removed his arm from her shoulders and looked the other way. "Sorry" he mumbled, "I didn't mean to freak you out like that"

"N-No… I'm n-not freaked out" Hinata whispered, "I'm happy". She got closer to him and pulled his hood down, then got closer so that her lips were right next to his ear. "I love you too" she whispered truthfully

Sure, she had thought she loved Naruto… but Kiba gave her an even more special feeling. She felt that THIS was more like what love should feel like, so she decided to tell Kiba how she felt.

Kiba looked up and whipped his head over at her. This caused their faces to be just inches away from each other's, which caused Hinata to blush madly and it even caused Kiba to grow slightly red. "Honest?" he asked in a serious tone

Hinata giggled slightly. "Of c-course" She said quietly, looking him right in the eyes

"Good" Kiba responded in an equally quiet tone. His face became closer to hers… and that caused her blush to deepen.

Hinata finally gave in and moved the rest of the way until yet again her lips touched Kiba's. This time it was a MUCH longer kiss.

* * *

When the two finally released each other Hinata took a deep breath. She didn't know she was capable of going that long without air… Hell… she didn't even know she was capable of doing something like that.

Kiba flopped down happily on the ground. He was happy as he'd ever been now. He then heard Akamaru yip and saw the dog jump into Hinata's lap and chuckled

"Hm?" she asked curiously, scratching behind Akamaru's ears

"Hm, nothing" Kiba said with a smile. Honestly his chuckle was in response to what Akamaru had said

The dog had said "I can't believe I just had to watch that"

Hinata shrugged and continued to scratch Akamaru, whose tail was wagging rapidly. She looked around them. It was dark.

"Should we go home Kiba-kun?" she asked. She was no longer stuttering because she felt so much more comfortable with Kiba now.

"Maybe. I'd like to stay with you. When do you need to be home by?" he asked, turning his head to look at her

"Well… Soon… Some time shortly after nightfall would be best" she said

"Okay" Kiba said, "I'll walk you back if you'd like"

Hinata lay down and rolled onto her then propped herself up on her elbow. She was hovering right over Kiba. "Thanks" She said with a sweet smile.

Kiba propped himself up as well. "No problem" he said with a grin. He grabbed Akamaru and put him inside his jacket then stood up. When he was up he offered Hinata his hand. "Ready?" he asked

Hinata smiled and grabbed his and to pull herself up. She didn't let go though.

The two walked off to the Hyuuga household hand in hand, fingers entwined with one another's

* * *

When the pair got to the Hyuuga compound Kiba kissed Hinata lightly on the cheek and released her hand and waved as they walked in separate directions.

Hinata waved back and went into her home. She went into her room and flopped down on her bed. She buried her face into her pillow with a grin. She was just too happy for words.

After a short time she was asleep. Her dreams replayed the days events, causing her mind to, subconsciously, become anxious to see him tomorrow

* * *

When Kiba got home he stretched and yawned. He was STARVING. He hadn't eaten all day

He went into the kitchen and His mother must have noticed the extra skip in his step

"You seem giddy" she pointed out

"Oh… uhhh" Kiba said, grabbing food from the fridge. He sat down and began to eat

"So who's the lucky girl" his mother said jokingly, not knowing how right she was

Kiba engulfed his food in the time it took her to ask. "No one, G'night mom. Love ya" he said giving his mother a quick hug before rushing off to his bedroom

His mother stood there, blinking in surprise. "What did I say?" she asked herself

* * *

Kiba lay down on his bed and sighed deeply. It had been a long, but good, day. He closed his eyes and smiled

Soon he was drifting off to sleep. He didn't have a care in the world. All he felt was… fluff… for lack of a better word

Actually, there is a better word. All he felt was love

* * *

WEEE!!! I love this chapter. Its less fluffy… BUT THERES STILL THE LOVELY FLUFF!!!

Okay, well, just so ya'll know… I'm thinking about making my story a total of 100 or 200 chapters long

Needless to say, Im having fun

Please excuse any out of charactery-ness and spelling errors. Cheyaaaaaaaa


	8. The Akatsuki? OH NOS!

Sorry Its taken me so amazingly long to update. I've been busy. So I'm making this one UBERFUL LONG, yeah! Or... try atleast... So heres what I like to call "MEGA ULTRA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM CHAPTER" 

Is that a dog collar on your boyfriend's neck? (KibaHina) As written by: xIMxxAxxFAKExxxx

DISCLAIMER: Uhmmm... Not my characters... Naruto isn't mine becuase If it was, there would be more fluff

DEDICATION: This one is dedicated to... uhm... I'd have to say the guy at the Ren faire who plays Jack Sparrow 'cause he gave me a hug XD Carolyn... 'cause she's cool... Ida, Haku (I belive his real name is Chris), Holly, and all my other newly found friends

Chapter eight: The Akatsuki? OH NOS!

* * *

When Kiba awoke he practicly lept out of bed. He felt so light now, so free. He felt truely happy.

After he had gotten ready he heard someone at the door. No one else seemed to be in a hurry to get it so he sighed. "Heres an idea, Why shouldn't Kiba get it?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. He walked up to the door and opened it.

When he opened the door he saw none other than Kurenai standing there.

"There is very little time for me to eplain this all now, so I'll inform the team when I get the first chance. I need you to get Hinata and Shino now, then meet me at our usual training grounds in half an hour, okay?" the woman asked quickly

Kiba blinked in confusion for a moment then gathered himself and nodded. "Yeah, I'll get those two and head right over" he promised.

Kurenai mearly nodded then ran off at her top speed, leaving the boy standing in the doorway

After taking a few moments to gather his thoughts he ran off towards the homes of his team-mates as fast as he could ---

The first place he got to was Shino's. That went quickly

Within just a few moments the two were running off to Hinata's home

Again, that went quickly.

Soon all three of the genin were off to the training grounds at their fastest pace

They made it there with time to spare.

* * *

When Kurenai got there she was panting, looked fatgued, and worn out.

"I-is something wrong Sensei?" Hinata asked quietly

"Well. We have a special mission ahead of us" the woman awnsered simply

"Hm?" Kiba asked in confusion

"There have been recent sightings of the criminal orginisantion... the Akatsuki... In the village of Konoha" she awnsered simply in a quiet tone

"Wh-what? B-but what c-can we d-do? W-were Just G-genins" Hinata asked quietly, her pale eyes wide with fear

Kiba put his hand on her back to try and calm her down. His face was hard as stone

"Its not just you three. Almost all Genin, chuunin, Jounin, and even a good few ANBU have been recruted to do this mission. It's going to take alot." Kurenai explained

"Hm" Shino mumbled simply, thoughtfully.

Kurenai gave him a look as if she wondered what he was thinking, but asked nothing other than "Any questions?"

The team remained utterly silent.

"I'll take thats as a no" she sighed. "Okay. Tonight everyone is to meet at the academy. Seven PM. No ifs, ands, or buts. I apologise for all of this. Its going to be rough and... I'm not going to lie... There will be deaths." she said quietly

Hinata's eyes got impossibly wider, Shino remained silent, and Kiba bowed his head. Kurenai suveyed the three then walked off. "I'll see you soon" she said queitly as she walked away, tears in her eyes. She could hardly imagine how devistating the losses could possibly be.

* * *

At about six fifty PM the group left from Shino's house, where they had all gathered.

When they made it to the academy, it was packed. ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin, Genin, and Tsunade, the hokage, were gathered. Tsunade soon disappeared into one of the larger rooms of the academy

At seven ten, the ANBU lead the way into the room and stood in the back, Jounin next, then Cuunin, then Genin. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino took their places in the very front of the room.

"As you all are aware, there have been sightings of a criminal orginastaion, the Akatsuki, here and in the village of sand. Sand has already joined forces with Leaf and numerous Sand nin are taking residence here." she said, looking at the infamous sand Trio of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who were leaning against the wall.

The Leaf nin glanced at them and whipped their heads away after reciving a pissed off look from Gaara.

"Anyways" Tsunade begain, "You are to watch out for anyone with a black cloak decorated with red clouds. We have Ideas of who they are here for and what they want."

There was a small buzz of conversation until Shizune shouted "Quiet down please"

Tsunade nodded to her in thanks then continued. "I suggest that you stick together in groups of three or more. For now this meeting is closed. I would like Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto..." she began naming off a few people that she wanted to stay behind, but Shino, Hinata, And Kiba were led out by Kurenai. Apparently the Jounin already knew who needed to stay behind.

"Okay. You heard what she said." kurenai said softly, "Stick together you three, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." And with that she left.

The three looked at eachother nervously. Whatever was going on, they were stuck in the middle of it no matter what.

* * *

Welllllll? Likey?  
Sorry it took so long

Comment pwease!

I wuff you!

Also, some of what i'm going to do won't fit in with the seires. Just a warning. I'm going to kill off an Akatsuki member... (No, Not Itachi...)


End file.
